


Pieces to a puzzle

by Jadelizard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, For the most part, High School AU, drunk!Ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Michael yell? Why doesn't Ray drink? Why is Gavin always so confused? Why is Jack always so kind? Why is Ryan sometimes crazy? Why is Geoff covered in tattoos?<br/>(Basically just making up reasons for all of these things. Don't actually know why they actually do any of this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael and the yelling

                Michael used to be quiet. He used to take the shit people gave him. He would’ve never raised his voice or fought back. He would’ve stayed like that forever if not for the one day he lost it all.

Michael walked through the hall ways. On his way to find his friends in the cafeteria before class started. Half way to his destination a jock shoved him with his shoulder.

               “Sorry,” Michael mumbled walking around the boy.

               “Hey loser, I thought boys from Jersey were supposed to be tan and buff. Not pale and nerdy,” the boy yelled back at Michael. Michael just walked a little faster shaking his head at the boy’s response anger building in his normal cool self.

               “What too scared to come back at me!” the boy continued to taunt. Michael just turned the corner to continue to the cafeteria.

Finding Ray and Gavin talking about a video class they had together. There senior friends Ryan and Jack talking about a party they were going to throw with Geoff and Burnie, now in their freshman year of college, at their new house. Michael walked up patiently waited for one of their conversation to have a break so he could say hi. None came and he stood there sighing occasionally, by the time any of the conversations got to a break point Lindsay, Barbra, Miles and Kerry have shown up talking about a new video game. Ray noticed this quickly and joined in. Lindsay smiled and waved at Michael. This making Michael forget all about the guy earlier and focus on the pretty redhead. Lindsay always had Michael’s back and had to be one his closest friends. She just got him like the others didn’t.

               “Hey Michael!” Gavin said popping up beside Michael getting him out of his Lindsay induced trance.

               “Uh, hey” Michael looked at Gavin uneasily.

               “So there might be a party this weekend. Would you be interested in going?” Gavin asked.

               “Hell yeah, sounds like fun.”

               “Awesome, it’s going to be top!” Gavin dashed off to find Ryan and tell him the good news.

Michael sat down on top of the lunch table. Feet resting on one of the cafeteria chairs. Watching his friends talk on. The bell rang for class and everyone took off in their own directions. Ray walked over to Michael.

               “Ready to go?” he asked. Michael nodded hopping off the table. Ray’s class was in the same hall as Michael’s, so they walked together. Half way class Michael and Ray, talking about the newest update in Minecraft, got shoved apart by some guy that decided to walk right into Michael sending Michael and Ray to opposite sides of the hall.

               “Well excuse you,” Ray mumbled under his breath.

               “Yeah I know right?” Michael said shaking his head. The anger from earlier that day coming back. ‘Stay calm Michael they just want the reaction’ he told himself the anger now boiling under his skin.

Michael made it through until lunch without another incident. By lunch his nerves had cooled. After getting his lunch from his locker. He made it to the cafeteria on time, he started to walk to his usual lunch table he always sat with the others. Half way there he felt his foot snag on something and he suddenly was head for the floor full speed. Landing almost flat on his face, his hands managing to catch him before he hit. He whipped around facing the girl who had stuck her foot out just to trip the Jersey boy.

               “Maybe you should watch were you’re going,” she sneered.

               “I was, you were the one with your foot out,” Michael growled. ‘Don’t get upset, it won’t help’ he kept repeating in his head.

               “Look his face is turning red,” one of the boys at the table mocked, “What getting angry?”

               “No,” Michael got up staring daggers at the boy. Then walking away.

He made his way to the table not trying to feel the anger boiling again under his skin.

“Dude you ok? We saw what happened with those guys over there?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Michael said quickly, grabbing a seat at the table. Obviously not wanting to talk about the topic anymore. Lunch went on as normal. Except for the anger that kept boiling in Michael. That pecked every time someone cut him off or tried to talk over him. Michael got up to leave early thinking it could help with his fuming head.

“Hey Michael wait up,” Lindsay called as he got up.

Michael sighed, stopping to wait for the redhead. Lindsay walked silently next to Michael taking notice to his aggravated disposition. Even when no one else could tell how Michael was really feeling Lindsay could. That’s one reason why he liked her so much. They turned the corner seeing the group of assholes from lunch standing by some of the lockers. One of the guys turned and smiled as soon as she noticed the pair.

               “Hey red!” He called to Lindsay, “Why don’t I ever see you with girls other than Barb?”

               Lindsay stayed quiet. Not knowing how to answer without getting more back.

               “I see Barb by other girls all the time just you. You only want to be around guys,” A girl joined in.

               “I just like guys better than girls,” Lindsay said quietly looking at the floor.

Another of the boys looked smirked and pushed himself from the locker he was leaning against, “Like guys as in likes to do all the guys right. That’s the only way a girl could ever be friends with SO many guys.”

               “So is that true are you doing all the boys. Like what you blow them while they play video games? Are you their own personal slut?” The first guy mocked.

               “I hear that you take more than one at a time.” The girl commented.

Lindsay started to walk backward, face focused on the ground, tears forming in her eyes. Michael on the other hand was fuming. His face was turning redder and redder as they talked.

               “Oh look, little Michael is getting all red.” The first guy spoke.

 “Embarrassed that it’s true Michael?” The second guy asked almost laughing.

“No.” Michael mumbled.

“What was that can’t hear you over all the slut that’s being revealed.

“NO.” Michael almost yelled, “Was that loud enough for you?!”

“Oh look Mikey found his voice,” The girl mocked.

“Yeah I found my voice! And you know what I’m going to use the fucking thing!” Michaels voice rose with each word spoken.

“Michael you’re going to get in trouble,” Lindsay all but whispered.

“You know what Linds I couldn’t give less of a flying fuck!” Michael was yelling now,” I WILL NOT LET THEM GET AWAY WITH CALLING YOU A SLUT! I WILL NOT LET THEM GET AWAY WITH TREATING ME LIKE SHIT ANYMORE!”

He looked the assholes straight in their faces and continued, “I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH THESE ASSHOLES SINCE I MOVED HERE! AND THEY ALL WANTED TO SEE MY JERSEY SIDE COME OUT! WELL GUESS WHAT MOTHERFUCKERS HERE IT IS! YOU SHITHEADS CAN GO AND SUCK A DICK IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT!” Michael was now walking forward sizing the others up, not hesitating in doing so either,” SO GUESS WHAT ASSHOLES YOU WILL LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE OR I SWEAR YOU WILL GET YOUR SHITTY ASSES KICKED WITH MORE JERSEY FORCE THEN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE IN THOSE TINY ASS BRAINS OF YOURS! GOT IT?!”

The boys looked at each other shocked at the sudden outburst. The girl nodding franticly.

               “And what if I say no?” One of them sarcastically asked.

Michael got right up in the guy’s face, growling, “Then you will regret the day you decided to mess with me.”

Both boys looked at each other very unsure before just nodding yes.

               “Good. Now leave.” Michael spoke each word low and demanding. Standing right in front of the two boys.

The boys just turned and walked off down the hallway the girl scurrying to catch up.

               “Michael,”

“Shit Lindsay. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell I just they were insulting you and I couldn’t take them anymore and-“ Lindsay cut him off by kissing him straight on the lips.

               “Shut up and thank you,” Lindsay smiled looking at Michael.

               “Uh thanks, I mean, sorry. No problem.” Michael stuttered out.

Lindsay laughed. Michael joining her after realizing how foolish he just was.

               “Looks like yelling is good for you. I haven’t heard you laugh like that in a long time,” Lindsay acknowledged.

               “Yeah I feel much better after that yell,” Michael smiled back at Lindsay, “maybe I won’t hold it back anymore.”

 

               Michael used to never yelled. He never got upset on the outside. He just took what was given to him. Until the one day he had enough. He needed to get upset to help someone. It felt too good too. He guessed maybe he could get a little madder from now on. 


	2. Ray and drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray drinks a little more then he should have.

Ray doesn't drink. He finds he doesn't like it. He prefers water.

But at one point in time he did love it.

"So the party tomorrow you going?" Gavin asked.

"Oh yeah! You know every party I'm there," Ray exclaimed.

"Drinks will be brought by Geoff. All he needs is five dollars when you enter the door," Gavin explained.

"I'll bring ten. It'll be fair with how much I'll be drinking," Ray was smiling now.

"Oh did you here that Michael and Lindsay are dating. I guess when you learn you can intimidate some jerks it can get you pretty far," Gavin said.

"Yeah I heard. Good for him." Ray smiled at the thought of his friends finally able to stand up for himself.

When Friday night rolled around Ray walked through the door of Geoff's place. Ten dollars in hand ready to have a fun night. He heard the heavy bass and loud voices before he even opened the door all the way. As he looked around the room he saw the place was filled with people some he knew from school others he only assumed were friends from college. He walked down the hallway finding the kitchen and Geoff. The music quieting the farther he got.

"Hey man glad you could make it!" Geoff greeted.

"Hey! I know Gavin said to bring five but here's ten we both know how much I plan to drink so it's only fair," Ray spoke above the music.

"Thanks Ray. By the way drinks are on the counter and in the fridge, so help yourself."

With that Geoff left the Puerto Rican to find the drinks. Ray walked to the fridge grabbing a beer. Twisting the top off chugging half the bottle.

            “Ray, I see you found your favorite place. Right next to the bevs,” Gavin slurred half the words he spoke.

            “And I see you are beved up already,” Ray observed.

            “Well I guess that means you need to be more beved up. Slacking in your game here Ray?” Gavin said reaching for two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey, “care to join me?”

            “Let’s do it,” Ray smiled at the thought.

Gavin lined up the two glasses and filled them two-thirds of the way up. Gavin counted down from three. At one Ray tilts the glass back and swallows the amber liquid. He felt it burn as it went down. After a few more, Ray sauntered into the living room. Feeling the buzz from the alcohol Ray flung himself over the closest person which happened to be Miles.

“Dude this party is so great. I’ve only been here ten minutes and I am having such a great time,” Ray slurred through every word.

“How drunk are you dude? The party just started,” Miles asked.

“I have noooo idea. Gavin said to do shots and I lost count,”

“Well go find Gavin and be drunk on him,” Miles shoved Ray off of him.

Ray looked around the room trying to find someone else he knew. Walking through the crowd he found Burnie standing with a group of people. Burnie shot him daggers telling him to not talk to him. He turned founding his way out of the living room and stumbled his way in a spin the bottle session.

“Hey Ray you’re drunk enough you want to join?” Michael called from the group. Ray looked around the circle, there was Michael, Gavin, Lindsay, Miles, Kerry, Barbra, Joel, Arryn, Chris, and a few other he didn’t recognize.

“Sure,” Ray answered.

“Then come sit down,” Michael called.

Ray sat down looking around the circle.

            “Ok so rules you spin you kiss the person you land on. Only 2 outs and if you use both you have to kiss the person, no buts,” Miles quickly went through the rules.

            Miles went first and got Kerry, they kisses quickly only a little giggling. Kerry spun Lindsay, outing to not upset Michael. Lindsay spun Michael. A little too long kiss later, Michael spun Ray. Ray leant over and smacked his lips to Michael’s. Ray laughed, spinning the bottle. It went around a few time before it stopped on Kerry. Laughing he lent over and kissed Kerry on the lips. After a few more spins Ray got to spin the bottle again after kissing Barbra. Ray landed on Joel. Ray grabbed Joel’s shirt smashing their lips together. Ray didn’t stop until Geoff pulled him off of Joel. Ray winked at Joel. Getting up to get another drink Ray stumbled into the kitchen.

            “Ugh why is it so hot,” Ray spoke to no one in particular. He then proceeded to take his shirt off. He grabbed the closest bottle of alcohol and took a hardy shot. He proceeded to make his way back to the crowd.

            “Ray! What happened to your shirt?” Geoff asked.

            “I got hot so I took it off,” Ray answered.

Geoff laughed at Ray’s drunkenness, “well, just keep the rest of your clothes on.”

Ray stumbled to the nearest table and climbed on top of it. Drunk dancing to whatever song was playing. Then Ray just passed out. Falling off the table into the nearest party goer.

Ray woke up the next morning in a room he didn’t know, with a headache. Getting up running to the closest bathroom he could find. Ray vomited the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Walking out of the bathroom he noticed he was still at Geoff’s house. He headed toward the kitchen. He found Geoff, Burnie, Gavin, and Miles sitting around the kitchen table all with a cup of coffee.

            “So do you even remember what happened last night?” Geoff asked seeing Ray.

            “Nothing after taking a few shots with Gavin,” Ray answered.

            “Well let’s go through what happened then shall we,” Miles started, “you kissed Kerry, made out with Joel, took your shirt off, dunk danced on the top of a table, and passed out on some poor girl. After you passed out you woke up just long enough to vomit all over Lindsay. You also drunk texted everyone pictures of yourself calling yourself ‘Mr. Rabbit’ and I quote ‘Ready to hump like a bunny all night.’”

            “Holy shit,” Ray looked like he’d seen a ghost.

            “Oh that’s what you got?” Gavin added, “the text I got was ‘come make me want to throw your tea in my river.’”

            “Mine was ‘I’m going to see those tattoos of your in my dreams, all night long’ with a winky face and about fifteen g’s,” Geoff said.

            “Okay just stop telling me what I did,” Ray took a deep breath, “from now on I am not drinking.”

            “But Ray you love drinking,” Burnie commented.

            “It’s not worth that much embarrassment. From now on no more drinking.”

 

            So after a drunk night and much embarrassment Ray no longer wanted to drink. Not even go close to the liquid.


	3. Gavin's Confusion

Gavin knew how everything worked. He knew his wonderful UK. America was something very different though. With everyone telling him something different he quickly didn’t know what was what anymore.

Getting on the plane wasn’t that bad. Leaving his wonderful hometown wasn’t that hard either. Leaving him family for a world unknown made him uneasy but nothing he couldn’t handle. He was nervous but excited to meet his Friend Geoff in real life. The drive to his house confused him.

‘They drive on the right side you knew this,’ he thought.

The first MPH sign they passed made him look twice.

‘Right feet, yards, miles, not meters, kilometers.”

School was pry the thing that confused him the most.

“Gavin, I know you’re from a different country but half of this paper doesn’t make any sense. I’m not even sure half of these words your used even exist,” Him English told him after the first paper of the year.

‘They were words. They are used all the time in England.’

“Gavin you have to speak clearer. I can barely understand you,” His drama teacher told him for the third time.

‘I have been trying to.’

“Hey British kid, you know here in America you don’t talk to anyone unless you actually know them,” a big jock said after Gavin started a conversation with what to be assumed was his girlfriend.

‘I was just being nice to the girl.’  

“You need to tone your accent down if you ever want to be friends with anyone,” A girl from his math class told him.

‘I didn’t know having an accent was wrong.”

By lunch Gavin was upset, hurt and very confused. He ended up taking what the one guy said to heart, he didn’t make any friends that day, and he now sat at a table in the library alone looking at a book he didn’t even know the title of. He ran over what everyone said to him that day none of it making any sense.

               “Hey do you mind if I sit here?” Someone asked. Looking up Gavin saw a guy with dark hair and a pair of thick rimed glasses.                      

“Not at all,” Gavin answered.

               “Aren’t you that British exchange student?”

               “Uh yeah.” Gavin looked down at the book again.

               “Nice to meet you, the names Ray,”

Gavin looked up. The confusion he felt must have shown through his facial expression.

               “I thought you might not know many people so I thought maybe I’d get to know you of whatever,” Ray said, “I could go if you don’t want me to.”

               “No, Um, Some guy told me that in America people don’t just start talking to each other.”

               “Jezz, what else have people told you about America?”

               “Well I need to lose the accent if I ever want to fit in. All tea is banned. I know that one is false. I had it when I first got here. There are some McDonalds that are right down the block to one another. No one walks anywhere only cars. Oh and the ones I know for a fact are false, I think. You will be thrown in jail if you walk into the wrong gendered bathroom. Guns are basically like toys they are so easy to get. All doors on the first floor of buildings are push. America shuts down completely on the 4th of July.”

               “The last one isn’t too far off. America is basically reduced to barbeques and fireworks,” Ray broke into Gavin’s list.

               “Yeah I don’t really know what is true or not anymore,” Gavin looked at the table as he talked. Not wanting to make eye contact.

               “Hey if you agree to at least talk with me for the rest of lunch I’ll help you figure out America,” Ray proposed.

               “Deal.”

               “Awesome chalk me up, one new friend to Mr. Ray Narvaez Jr.!”

As lunch went on both boys learned they had a mutual love of video games. Ray knew Geoff. Also that Ray had a wonderful group of friends that would love to meet Gavin.

Gavin sighed looking at the boy across from him talk. He was still very confused with his surroundings and even some of the people but maybe with the right group of friends he could get through it. 


	4. Jack's kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in forever and i'm so sorry. but i have the last two planned out so they should be up shortly.

            “Honey it’s time for school, you have to get up,” Jack’s mom said shaking his shoulder.

            “Five more minutes,” Jack mumbled pulling the covers up over his head.

            “No, up now or you’re going to be late,” His mom’s tone became more firm with each word.

            “Fine.”

Jack groaned and he sat up.

“Good, I have breakfast started down stairs be ready in 30 minutes or you’ll have to leave before you can eat,” Jack’s mom smiled while she turned and headed out of the bedroom.

Jack threw the blankets off his body. Sliding himself onto the floor.

            ‘Why does school have to start so early in the morning?’ Jack mentally asked himself.

He made his way into the bathroom, stripping and jumping into the shower. After the shower and a quick teeth brushing, Jack ran a hand through the short beard that clung to his face. He thought himself lucky that he could grow a beard as a senior in high school. Dried his hair off one more time and wrapped the towel around his waist. Walking to his bed room he got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt. Wondering down stairs he could hear his mother talking.

            “If he doesn’t get down here soon he won’t be able to eat breakfast,” his mother exclaimed.

            “Well he’s tired so he going to move slower then you want him to,” His dad’s voice of reason cut in.

            “It’s because of those stupid video games, I tell you we need to remove them from his room so he can’t play them so late,” His mom stopped talking as jack entered the room.

            “Morning dad, mom,” Jack said sitting down at the table.

            “Morning,” His dad said looking up,” how is school going?”

            “It’s good,” Jack was used to this small talk with his dad. The man didn’t say much and only was interested when Jack was in trouble. His dad got up and placed his plate in the sink with a quick goodbye he left the house, off to work.

            “So you moved a little slower this morning,” His mother started.

            “I guess, I mean it is Thursday so it’s been a long week already,”

            “I don’t want you to start making a habit of that. You know that you have to leave at 7:15 in order to get to class on time.”

            “Yes mother,” Jack hesitated.

            “You just haven’t been late to school in 3 years and I don’t want you to ruin that streak now. I’m only looking out for you.”

            “Yes, I know,” Jack was forcing the words out.

            “You shouldn’t play on those video games so late if you can’t get up on time.”

            “I wasn’t playing last night I was doing homework.”

            “By the grades I am seeing I think that you were playing video games,” Jack’s mom ridiculed, “You know if I have to remove that thing so you can get your stuff together I can.”

            “Mom don’t do that I’ll work harder I promise,”

            “You promised last time too and guess the grades didn’t changed.”

            “Most of the teachers haven’t put the grades in yet. When they do the grades will go up,” Jack defended.

            “That’s what you said last time and the grades haven’t changed,” His mom’s voice was cold and stern, “You know you have to do well to get into a good college.”

            “Yes mother,”

            “Oh and did you figure out what you are going to major in?”

            “I’m think maybe film or something with video,” Jack confessed.

            “Oh you might want to rethink that honey. That will be a very hard field to get into.”

            “Whatever. I have to go to school.”

            “Alright have a nice day. Oh, and your aunt is coming into town so you might want to shave that beard of yours.”

            Jack got in to the car fuming at him mother.

            ‘Oh change your grades. Oh don’t major in that. I know you love your beard but shave it.’ Jack’s thoughts mocked his mother voice.

            A quick drive to the school was enough to calm him down enough to mildly agitated. He made his way into the cafeteria finding his friends talking amongst themselves.

            “Good morning!” Jack cheerfully said.

A chorus of good mornings were thrown back at him.

            “You’re a bit late, what kept the lion king at home today?” Ray asked.

            “My mother.” Jack muttered.

            “What happened this time?” Barbra asked butting in.

            “She was just her usual self. You know not knowing she was mentally killing her child,” Jack said.

            Ray and Barbra nodded knowing exactly what Jack meant. They had heard the stories many times.

            “Hey,” Lindsay greeted interrupting their moment of awkward silence.

            “Hey linds,” Ray greeted, “who’s your friend?” At this everyone turned to see a shy looking girl standing behind Lindsay. She had chocolate brown hair and thick rimmed glasses that framed her face nicely.

            “Oh this is Caiti. She is a foreign exchange student from Australia, she’s in a couple of my classes and she hasn’t made any friends yet, besides her host family, so I brought her here.” Lindsay moved so Caiti could introduce herself.

            “Yeah, so uh, hi everyone,” Caiti spoke her accent slipping through the nervous mumbling.

            “Nice to meet you I’m Ray, and this is Barbra and Jack,” Ray introduced.

            “Nice to meet all of you,” Caiti said.

The bell rang cutting the conversation short. Everyone started to run off to their classes. Jack grabbed his bag off the floor turning to say good bye to his friends. When he stood up he noticed they had run off.

               “Aren’t you in my math class?” A small accented voice asked.

Jack turned to see Caiti, “I think so.”  

               “Want to walk together then?”

               “Sure.”

               “So your friends seem nice,” Caiti said attempting to make small talk as they walked.

               “They are. I mean sometimes Gavin can be a handful but other than that they’re wonderful,” Jack rambled.

               “I don’t think I’ve met Gavin yet,” Caiti confessed.

               “He’s something else, He’s a foreign exchange student too. From Britain.”

               “Oh wait I think I have met him. I was walking up some stairs and he came falling down them,” Caiti stated.

               “That sounds like Gavin,” Jack snickered.

               “He seems interesting?”

               “Not the word I would use but close enough,” Jack concluded opening the door to their math class. Caiti walked in shooting jack a quick thank you. Before walking off to find her seat. Jack walked toward the back of the room to his seat.

               “So you and Caiti huh?” Ryan teased as Jack sat down.

               “Yes she is nice so what?” Jack defended.

               “Well if you thinking about down under with her, nice girls are always the crazy ones in bed,” Ryan stated smiling wickedly at Jack.

               “Ryan no one is crazier then you I don’t care what the circumstances.”

Ryan didn’t have time to create a comeback before the teacher called their attention. When class was over Jack told Ryan to go ahead he wanted to wait for Caiti outside class.

               “Hey,” Jack said as he saw Caiti walking out of class.

               “Hi,” She greeted smiling at the bearded man. “I always got a crazy vibe from Ryan I just never got to talk to him enough to actually know.”

               “Oh you heard that?” Jack stammered, “How much of that did you hear?”

               “Enough to tell you that I’ve heard the down under joke more times than I can remember.”

               “Shit, I uh, he did, I’m not trying to-“

               “Its fine you’re a nice enough guy that I wasn’t thinking you were going to do that,” Caiti cut in.

               “Oh thank god,” Jack remarked.

               “I have a question, it’s just one of curiosity you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to,” Caiti rambled.

               “What is it?”

               “Why were you all so quiet this morning at the table? The rest of your friends were loud and you, Ray and Barbra were all just quiet when I walked over,” Caiti asked.

               "Oh uh, I was just talking about my mother and how she acts like I'm nothing to her. She expects me to be perfect and all and I'm just not."

               "I'm sorry," Caiti said meekly.

               "It's not that big of a deal. If she only wasn't so mean about it," Jack explained, "that's kinda why I'm so nice I never want to end up like her."

               "I understand. That's one of the reasons I came here. My family expected so much from me I just couldn't do it anymore. So I left."

Caiti slowed down while she talked. Eventually stopping looking at Jack.

               "They just never were very nice to me."

               "As long as you're around I will always be nice," Jack assured.

               "Always be nice?" Caiti asked. 

               "Well unless I need to stand up for someone."

Jack's always nice, it might be who he is. It might be the promise he made to a cute girl.


	5. Ryan's Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. A bit late but still here.

         "Ryan this is the third time this week I've had to pull you out of class for failing to obey rules," Ryan's biology teacher scolded.

         "I honestly was not breaking the rules, sir," Ryan defended, "the project was to dissect the frog and I did."

         "The project was to dissect the frog. But cutting its legs off was not part of the project."

         "Then you should have been more specific."

Ryan's teacher sighed before looking at the blond kid before him, "Ryan between this and when you hid the class lizard in the cabinet, i think it would be about time to call your parents."

         "Go ahead they pry won't care anyway," Ryan stated.

         "I'm going to send you to principles office now and I'll be down at the end off class to explain to extent as to why you are down there," His teacher explained.

Ryan shrugged and turned walking down the hallway to the principles office.

The lady behind the receptionist desk was older with bright red nails and died blond hair. She was just getting off the phone as Ryan entered the office.

         "Hello deary," the receptionist cheerily spoke.

         "Hi," Ryan mumbled.

         "Mr. Tucker is in his office waiting for you," she gestured toward the office.

         "Thanks," Ryan says waking toward the door.

         "No problem honey."

'She's always so fake. Honey this deary that,' Ryan mocked in his mind.

         "Hello Ryan," Mr Tucker said breaking Ryan out of his thoughts.

         "'Sup,"

         "Ryan I'm going to ask you a couple questions about what happened in biology today. Then when your teacher gets down here he can tell me what happened," Mr. Tucker said smiling.

         "Whatever." Ryan spoke.

         "What did you do this time?" Mr. Tucker asked.

         "I cut apart a frog," Ryan answered.

         "Why?"

         "I felt like it," Ryan said.

         "Ryan this is the third time you've been sent down to my office just this year alone. Last time it was for getting into all the computers in the computer lab and changing the backgrounds to demonic cows, which I should've suspends you for. The time before that was for hiding Kerry Shawcross in the catwalk above the auditorium and telling all your friends first to catch him gets to be king. I don’t even know what that means, or how you got up there," Mr. Tucker reminded Ryan, like he didn't remember all of these things, he thought of them all. "All I am asking you is to just answer my questions and maybe this time you can just get out of here with a detention or two.”

         “I didn’t do anything wrong all I did was the assignment with maybe some alterations. But nothing insane,” Ryan defended.

         “Ryan I get that being a teenager is hard, but acting out like this isn’t going to solve any of your problems.”

Before Ryan could talk back Ryan’s teacher walked in.

         “Hello Mr. Tucker,” He said formally.

         “Hello sir. I was just asking Ryan about what happened in class today,” Mr. Tucker paused, “I would like to hear your side of the story too.”

         “Well the assignment was to dissect the frog. Just cut open its stomach and view the organs. Ryan decided that it went to start cutting apart the frog. He managed to cut off 3 legs, open its chest, and started on the skull by the time I got over to his station,” His teacher informed, “The girls across from him were about to puke and one looked like she was going to faint.”

         “Ryan may I ask to why you thought that was a good idea?” Mr. Tucker asked.

         “I wanted to see what was inside. It was dead anyway it’s not like I killed it,” Ryan said.

         “Alright… I heard what I needed to hear. Ryan you will be suspended for the next two days and then, serving detention for the following 3 days. I will also be calling your parents.”

         “Well I was expecting worse,” Ryan said with a smug grin.

Mr. Tucker rolled his eyes picking up his phone.

         “You may go back to class now,” He turned to Ryan’s teacher. His teacher nodded and exited the room.

Ryan sat in silence as Mr. Tucker dialed up his mother’s phone number. He just sat listening to Mr. Tucker talk to his mother.

“Hello Mrs. Haywood? –Well Ryan has managed to get himself into more trouble. –He cut apart a frog in biology -I’ll explain more if you would come down to my office –thank you goodbye.”

               Mr. Tucker hung up the phone turning to face Ryan. “Your mother is on her way. Is there anything you would like to tell me before she gets here?”

               “Nope,” Was all Ryan spoke. Choosing to sit in silence as he waited for his mother.

               Ryan wasn’t sure how long had passed before his mother showed up walking through the door in her typical back high heels and hair pulled back into a tight bun.

               “Mrs. Haywood so nice to see you again,” Mr. Tucker exclaimed sticking out his hand.

               “I just wish it was under different circumstances,” Mrs. Haywood said sternly, shaking Mr. Tucker hand.

               “Well as I said over the phone your child decided to misbehave in biology and cut apart a frog. He will be serving a 2 day suspension followed by a 3 days of after school detention. It wouldn’t be so severe if his actions were not a reoccurring thing,” Mr. Tucker informed.

               “I see that as a fit punishment,” Mrs. Haywood agreed.

               “Today is one of his suspension days so if you would take him home.”

               “That would be no problem.”

               “Do either of you have any questions? If not we are done here,” Mr. Tucker said.

               “No sir,” Mrs. Haywood answered. Ryan just shook his head.

               “Alright well, always great to see you Mrs. Haywood. Ryan if you need to get anything from your locker you may go get it now.”

               “Alright,” Ryan left the office followed by his mother.

               “Go get your stuff I will be in the car.” His mother tone was harsh. She turned and walked away not waiting for an answer.

Ryan walked off to his locker.

Gathering all of his stuff he might need, Ryan walked back toward the front of the building dreading getting into the car with his mother. Exiting the building he could feel his stomach flip. Getting nauseous the closer he got. He open the car door and got inside. Once the door closed his mother started to drive away.

               “I was pulled out of work to come and get you from the school for what? Cutting apart a frog, why did you do that James?” His mother demanded.

               “I don’t know mom,” Ryan muttered.

               “Don’t ‘I don’t know me’ we both know that that is an excuse for your actions.”

               “I’m sorry.” Ryan said meekly.

               “James I am just disappointed in you. I expect better from you.”

Ryan suddenly found his hands very interesting. His parents were the only ones that called him James on a constant basis, and they only called him James when they were upset. The rest of the car ride was quiet. When they got back to the house his mother left the car without looking at her son. When Ryan got inside his mother pretend she didn’t see him come in instead she just pulled out her phone going to call someone. Ryan went upstairs and walked into his room. Pulling out his phone for the first time since he walked into the principal’s office. He saw there were a multiple of text messages lining up on the front of his phone. He sat down on his bed and started to go through them.

 **Ray:** Dude where are you? Study hall was boring without your crazy ass.

 **Jack:** hey, you get in trouble? I heard that some guy cut apart a frog in bio and that sounds like you.

 **Gavin:** Dude lunch is boring as hell without the mad king! Don’t be gone too long.

 **Gavin:** Also where did you go?

 **Michael:** Hey where did you go? You were here this morning.

Ryan sighed. To answer Jack first.

 **Ryan:** Yeah that was me. Got suspended for 2 days. Today counts as one of the days.

He hit send before going to text Ray.

 **Ryan:** My 'crazy ass' got suspends for cutting apart a frog. I'll be back 2 days from now.

Then Gavin and Michael.

 **Ryan** : Went and got myself suspended.

Ryan dropped his phone on the bed next to him. Falling back into the soft mattress. He stared up at the ceiling listening to his mother muffled voice through the floor l, even though he couldn't quiet make out what was being said. His phone buzzed next to him. Causing him to feel around next to him before he found it. On the screen it showed a text from Jack.

 **Jack:** Man that sucks. Are you doing alright?

 **Ryan:** For now I'm fine but my dad hasn't gotten home yet.

 **Jack:** I just know how your parents can get sometimes. So I was just making sure.

 **Ryan:** My mom was being herself in the car. You know the ‘I'm not going to acknowledge you thing’.

 **Jack:** Oh?

 **Ryan:** Yeah although I bet my dad will be worse.

Ryan sent the message but didn't look away from his phone. He had to change topics. He couldn't talk about his father. There was no way. His phone went off with another message from Jack.

 **Jack:** How is your father worse? You never told me before.

 **Ryan:** He just has the worst punishments. He'll pry take away all of my electronics and what not.

He lied. His father wouldn’t care at all. Pry just say it was a bad move then go back to not talking to him.

 **Jack:** Oh I understand.

Ryan closed his eyes. Soon dozing off into a sleep.

Waking to the sound of a door slamming. Ryan jumped out of bed onto his feet. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

          “Shit,” Ryan mumbled under his breath. The door flew open his dad standing in the hallway.

          “So Ryan I heard you got in trouble today,” His father stated.

          “Yeah… I did,” Ryan still didn’t make eye contact with his father.

         “Well that was stupid,”

         “I’m sorry sir,”

         “Yes it was,” His father said. “I thought I taught you better than this.”

         “You did.” Ryan knew the answer that his father was looking for.

         “Damn right,” His father turned and left.

Ryan sighed, wishing they could’ve talked longer. This was the first time his father said a word to him in the past two months.

When it was roughly time for dinner Ryan left his room and wondered down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen he noticed that dinner seemed to already be cleaned up. He made his way over to the fridge pulling out left overs for the night. He knew that if he didn’t find food himself he would just starve.

He made his way back up the stairs with the food he warmed up. When he made it back to his bedroom he grabbed his forgotten phone from the bed. Eyeing the text Geoff had texted him.

 **Geoff:** Hey I heard you got into some serious as dicks trouble at school text me if you need me. You know I’m always here to help.

Ryan decided that maybe just telling Geoff wouldn’t be so bad.

 **Ryan:** Hey can we talk. It’s just been a long day.

Ryan texted then sat on his bed bowl of food in his lap, he started to eat. A few moments later Ryan’s phone went off.

 **Geoff:** Sure, what’s up?

 **Ryan:** I got in trouble again.

 **Geoff:** I know. I also know that that’s not what your upset about.

 **Ryan:** My parents ignore me.

 **Geoff:** What?

Ryan but the bowl on the side table.

 **Ryan:** Like I get in trouble or suspended and their only reaction is ‘I thought I raised you better’ or’ I expected more from you’ then they just ignore me.

 **Geoff:** Is this only when you get in trouble?

 **Ryan:** Yes. They talk to me when I’m in trouble. Every other day it’s like I don’t even exist. Christmas is the only exception because we normally have family in town.

Ryan reached up to his face with a shaky hand, He realized that he’d started crying. His phone went off again.

 **Geoff:** Ryan, is this why you act out so much?

 **Ryan:** Most likely. Idk, probably.

Ryan put his phone down. He couldn’t stop crying. His breathing becoming shallow. He pulled his legs up to sit crisscross. His head in his hands balanced on his legs. He his breath coming even shallower.

He heard his phone go off. Ryan ignored the message on the screen instead just dialing up Geoff’s number.

         “Ryan? What up” Geoff asked when he picked up.

         “I- I can-t breathe,” Ryan managed to get out.

         “Ryan what is going on?” Geoff asked trying to get more out of the young boy.

         “I- I an’t bre-athe and I can- can’t stop crying and I’m shak-ing,” Ryan answered.

         “Ryan it’s a panic attack. You’re having a panic attack.”

         “An- how do I- I stop I- it?” Ryan asked.

         “Just focus on your breathing,” Geoff instructed over the phone.

         “Geoff they- they don’t care. Th-they don’t ev-en punish me,” Ryan stuttered.

         “What?” Geoff asked confused.

         “My parents,” Ryan clarified, “They c-can’t even pun-punish me. I’ve tr-ried everyth-ing to make them care.”

Geoff didn’t say anything.

         “I can’t. It dri-ives me crazy. I’m igno-ored. Once I was able t-to make my own food th-they didn’t care. I’ve tried ever-everything”

Ryan could feel the tears streaming down his face.

         “Ryan…” Geoff spoke timidly.

         “I’m cr-crazy because it gets me there attention. At least for a moment,” Ryan quietly spoke. “It… it doesn’t help though.”

        “Ryan if they ignore you then don’t care about them,” Geoff said back, “Focus on the people that care about you. You know your friends. The ones that love that you’re crazy.”

        “They’re my parents though. They are supposed to care,” Ryan mumbled.

        “But not every parent does. And we love you. The crazy mad king Ryan,” Geoff said in attempt to cheer Ryan up.

       “It just sucks.”

       “I know Ryan.”

       “Thank you Geoff. I didn’t think you’d have to deal with this tonight,” Ryan apologized.

       “Anytime. Really though, you’re great and I’m glad to call you a friend.”

Ryan said goodbye after that. Agreeing to text Geoff if anything was wrong. Ryan got up off his bed, grabbing his towel from the back of the boor and heading for a shower. He could still feel the tear streaks lining his face. When Ryan reached the bathroom he sighed when he saw his reflection his eyes looked dead he was right about the tear streaks still being there, he was paler then he remembered. Shaking his head he turned on the water and waited for it warm up.

After the shower Ryan didn’t care what time it was he was too tired to care. Once he hit his bed again he fell right asleep.

The next day went by as a blur of daytime TV and friendless video gaming. He got a few texts from the guys but they didn’t text back very fast because a teacher would walk by or they had to pay attention.

The morning back to school was a blessing. AS he walked into school he was greeted by Jack.

         “Hey, how was your day off”

         “It was alright,” Ryan responded.

         “Only alright?” Jack asked.

         “Yeah daytime TV sucks,” Ryan joked.

         “So Geoff told me about the other night,” Jack said.

         “And?” Ryan tried to play it off like nothing big happened.

         “All the guys will always be here for you. If you need the attention or just want to vent. We will always be happy to,” Jack informed.

         “I know. That’s what Geoff said too. I don’t know I guess I just like being a little crazy sometimes. Being normal is too boring,” Ryan said.

         “Well you will probably always be the mad king,” Jack spoke smiling.

         “Ah yes speaking of being the mad king, I need to ask Kerry a Favor. I have a little game to play,” Ryan’s serious tone was now gone. The tone of the mad king returned along with a wicked smile decorating his features.

         “There’s the Ryan we love. What’s the plan this time?” Jack asked as if Ryan would actually tell him his plan.

Ryan's crazy ask anyone and they'll tell you. They just will never know why he's crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the description, I do not know why the guys have these traits. but its fun to write so crack fics as to why.


End file.
